


Rainy Days and Thursdays

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Everything After [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staying in bed alone didn’t seem as appetizing as staying in bed with him did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days and Thursdays

Just a few minutes after her alarm went off, her phone began to vibrate. Dave slept through both of them. It didn’t surprise Erin; the man could sleep like the dead when he wanted to. She picked up the iPhone from her nightstand and looked at it. It was 6am, who was texting her now. 

Her first thought was one of the children but she wasn’t sure who was up and who wasn’t. It was a cold, dark morning. The winter had been relatively mild for winter with more rain than snow. This morning it was pouring, with thunder overheard and lightning streaking across the gray-black sky. This was the perfect morning to sleep; Dave had it right. Erin opened a text message from the Deputy Director of the FBI.

‘ _Hey Erin, I have to cancel this morning’s meetings. We’ll tentatively reschedule for same time next week. Check your schedule and let me know if you're available_.’ –Kirk

Erin had a smile on her face as she typed back. Someone up there must really like her.

‘ _You're the boss of me; I’ll clear the schedule if I have to. Is everything alright_?’ –Erin

‘ _Everything good, just have some things that can't be pushed back anymore. We’ll talk soon_.’ –Kirk 

Erin didn’t know if she wanted to talk soon. She always wanted to spend a little time with Kirk but with the Deputy Director, she wasn’t sure. No one had said a word to her since her return about her absence. The rumor mill was still swirling but the most anyone said to her face was welcome back. She didn’t feel that weirdness in the air as if someone was about to drop an anvil on her head. 

Erin was usually good about knowing that kind of thing was coming. But still, we’ll talk soon and things that can't be pushed back anymore didn’t sound good. Erin just put the phone down…she didn’t want to think about it anymore. Whatever will be will be. For just a few moments, she let herself be entertained by the notion of going back to sleep. 

Thursday was always her late day. She would stay at Quantico until 7 or 8 to work on things she had to push back because of obligations the first three days of the week. It wouldn’t be so bad if she went in a little later than usual. Erin hardly wanted to think about not going in at all. 

The thought crossed her mind but kept going. She hadn't even been back as Section Chief for two weeks. And skipping out on work today wasn’t exactly because she didn’t want to be there. The idea of getting out of bed right now was just a little difficult to manage.

It had been a while since Erin shared her bed with someone. All she and Dave did was sleep but it was still nice. It was nice to be held, warm, listen to someone’s breathing, and feel someone’s heartbeat. Dave didn’t even try to get frisky, which was a little disappointing. 

But he held her when she cried and then spooned with her most of the night. Somewhere along the way they separated but he was always close. There was an arm draped over her or a leg tangled with hers. Who would want to leave that? 

And now that those looming morning meetings were a thing of the past, and the future, Erin might not have to. Of course she had no idea what was waiting for Dave at the office this morning. He might be getting a call in a few minutes to meet his team at the jet. Staying in bed alone didn’t seem as appetizing as staying in bed with him did.

She smiled when Dave cuddled closer and kissed her neck. He murmured something; it sounded like good morning, and then kissed her neck again. Odds of getting out of bed continued to free fall. She stroked a hand across his shoulder blade and then down his spine. 

Two things happened…he shuddered and his erection twitched. Erin liked them both. She wanted to reach down, touch him, and feel him shudder again. But that was breaking the rules and they'd both probably done that enough this week.

“I have to get up.” She whispered. “You slept through the alarm.”

“Don’t go baby.”

“What do you expect me to do David, just lie here?” though she was still speaking in hushed tones, Erin put on her full Strauss voice. The ball was in his court but the poor sleepy man probably didn’t even realize they were playing a game. Then again he was a profiler…maybe Erin was the one who had no clue what was going on.

“I could think of a few other things but I refuse to be your downfall.”

She laughed. She laughed and turned her face to kiss him. It was the first kiss of the day; the one that all the others would chase to be as good as. But if that meant they kept doing it then Erin wasn’t finding any room for complaint.

“Let’s say,” she wrapped her arms around him as Dave kissed her for the second time. “Let’s say hypothetically that we stay in bed.”

“I'm listening.” He said.

“What would we do?”

“We’d start by getting at least two more hours of sleep, maybe three. And then it’s up to you.”

“I would love pancakes.” Erin smiled. “I’d love pancakes, bacon, and coffee; in bed. I want to read the newspaper at a leisurely pace and listen to the storm outside. I want to take a long, hot shower and not have to worry about cutting it short because I'm running late. I want to touch a little.”

“Where baby, where do you wanna touch?” he was whispering again, gently nibbling on her earlobe when he finished. Erin’s soft moan turned him on.

“I think you have a one-track mind, David Rossi.”

“I can admit it’s true. The only thing I'm thinking about right now is making you happy.”

Erin wouldn’t say he was laying it on thick. It was true that lately, since he came back into her life on Day 43, Dave had been all about making her feel good. She wanted to do the same for him. Relationships of any kind had to be mutually beneficial or they didn’t end well. Erin didn’t want to be selfish anyway. 

She wanted to spread and share the good feelings she was experiencing. It wasn’t just about crazy things like buying her shoes or big time overtures like spending Christmas in New York. It was about St. Monica and milkshakes and her now beloved cat. It was about just being in the same place, feeling the same energy. 

It was about breaking the rules every once in a while and being able to laugh about it instead of feeling shame. Dave was a puzzle piece in the rebuilding of Erin Strauss. She had no intention of ever again revolving her life around one person or thing. But a few hours…what was the harm in that.

She turned some to grab her cell phone from the nightstand. Hating to separate, Dave did the same thing. She was texting Tim as he texted Hotch.

‘ _I'm not going to be in until noon. Everything is fine but there's something I need to do this morning that can't be avoided. Morning meetings with the Deputy Director canceled, rescheduled for next week. I’ll see you in a few hours_.’ --Section Chief Strauss

‘ _I should be to Quantico at about noon. If there’s an emergency call me, if not don’t. See you soon_.’ –Dave 

They put the phones down, meeting in the middle of the bed for a passionate kiss. He wrapped himself around her as Erin lay on her back. The rain and the warmth of his body were already lulling her back into peaceful dreams.

“Sleep.” he said, stroking her skin. “Sleep first. We'll follow that up with some touching, breakfast, and end our morning in with a long shower.”

“And here I thought I was the planner in this relationship.” She replied drowsily.

“I'm not all spontaneous sexiness and smoldering Italian good looks. I can plan too. It’s our relationship…we’ll do what's good for us.”

“Is this good, David?”

“Damn skippy baby. It’s all good.”

It certainly was. And both Erin and Dave fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

***


End file.
